


Path to Redemption is Kissing Murphy's Stomach

by alien_lord



Series: The 100 Kink Collection [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Biting, Forgiveness, Hanging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Murphy has issues, Psychological Trauma, Self Harm, Sex, Sexual Content, Trauma, bellamy has issues, bellamy is top obvs, bellamy tops, guilty bellamy, murphy bottoms, safe sex, sexual issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:16:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: After the hanging there's a lot that changes about Murphy, but the most extreme is a sudden sexual perversion. Bellamy accidentally finds out.





	Path to Redemption is Kissing Murphy's Stomach

Since the hanging, Murphy had changed. Emotionally, he was angrier. He probably wouldn’t be able to fully trust anyone again. He felt abandoned by his people and he didn’t know where he was supposed to be anymore. There was nothing to help him reintegrate in society, and so he spent his days, drifting around camp, occasionally saying rude and hateful things for attention, trying to pass the time. 

He’d grown his hair out some, and he slept less, causing the circles under his eyes to grow darker, and expand. He’d also lost anything that kept him looking youthful, aging into a bitter young man. 

The main thing that had changed about John, was that he’d developed a new fetish after the hanging. The only time he could become aroused, or even think about cumming, was through auto-erotic asphyxiation. 

The only time Murphy felt even a little bit of peace was when he had a rope tied around his neck in the workshop, and hung himself, just a tiny bit off the ground, his toes touching. The feel of the rope digging into his neck, cutting off his blood and his air as he rubbed his hand over his erection, was the only joy that he got out of life. 

His secret pleasure had to be kept hidden, and Murphy went out of his way to try and remain quiet, and as secret as possible. He waited till the others were all asleep, snuck out of his tent and into the workshop and avoided the guards. 

The feeling of the rope around his neck was intoxicating, and it was the only thing that got Murphy through the day anymore. Murphy gasped for breath as the rope choked the life out of him, he could feel it digging into the sides of his neck, rubbing the skin raw and he was literally seconds away from cumming when Bellamy walked into the workshop.

Murphy’s eyes flew wide open in shock, and he scrambled to get his feet back on the stool behind him, pulling the weight off his neck, and yanking himself back into his pants. Blood pulsing in his ears so hard he thought he’d go deaf. The spots in his vision started to clear but the buttons on his pants seemed hard to do up, and he scrambled, feeling the pressure of his erection straining the front of his pants. 

“Oh, uh-“ Murphy was panicked, his face flushed, still out of breath. He didn’t know what to say. There was nothing he could say. 

Bellamy’s face was flushed and he stood a couple feet away from Murphy. The silence thick and awkward in between them, neither knowing what to say so they just stood and looked at each other, Murphy looked away, refusing to meet the taller man’s eyes. He could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face, his neck felt tender, and his erection strained his pants. 

“So, -“ Bellamy cleared his throat after an excruciatingly long pause that was probably only sixty seconds. Murphy still refused to look at him, his face a mixture of emotions that Bellamy couldn’t discern. “Is this because of uh-“ he voice was deep, and his mixture of horror and guilt, “The hanging?

Murphy cocked his head to the side, a cocky smirk the only thing betraying any emotion. “Was it that obvious?” He asked, thrusting his chin at Bellamy, Murphy’s turtleneck covering the marks on his neck, arms crossed across his chest. 

Bellamy shrugged, and rubbed a hand over the back of his own neck, unsure of what to do with his hands. 

“You don’t know how sorry I am about that-“ he started, taking a step forward, pleading. He did feel terrible, and it kept him awake at night. He didn’t know why he hadn’t tried harder to ask for a trial, some sort, something that wasn’t just the brutal abuse of a team mate that later turned out innocent. 

Murphy’s face grew stormy, and he clenched both fists. “I don’t know how sorry you are?” He snarled, and Bellamy immediately tried to apologize. “I am sorry, John. I’m sorry things turned out that way.” His eyes were soft, begging for forgiveness. “I wished I’d dealt with everything a lot better.”

“Ya. Well. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, Bellamy.” Murphy turned to leave, “Nice chat.”

Bellamy reached forward, and grabbed Murphy’s arm, pulling him to face him. Murphy cocked his eyebrow and shoved Bellamy’s hand off, turning back to face him. “Are we going to have a problem here?” Murphy was furious, waiting for Bellamy’s response. 

Bellamy didn’t reply, and just leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Murphy blinked in surprise, so stunned he didn’t do anything but stand as the stronger man wrapped a hand around the back of his head, fingers running through the soft hair on the back of Murphy’s head. Bellamy’s soft cheek pressed against Murphy’s stubble and after a second or two, Bellamy let go, looking at Murphy to gauge his expression. 

Murphy was still stunned, and he glanced around the workshop quickly, checking to see if anyone had seen. “Is this a joke?” His eyes narrowed, his body tensing. 

Bellamy shook his head, flicking a long piece of hair off his forehead. “Let me help you-“. He shrugged his broad shoulders. “This is obviously partly my fault –“ he gestured at the rope before pulling it down to the ground and tossing it toward the bench. “I was complicit. Let me make it up to you-“. For the first time, Murphy noticed the freckles flecked over Bellamy’s nose and cheeks and it made him look a lot less threatening. 

Murphy shook his head. “Do you think my forgiveness is as easy as you throwing yourself at me?” His tone was condescending and for a second Bellamy looked hurt. This time it was him that smiled cockily. 

“I do think it’s that easy-“. Bellamy pressed his mouth to John’s again, and as Murphy relaxed into the kiss, he realized it had been that easy. Bellamy wasn’t totally forgiven but he was definitely on the path of redemption. 

His hand wrapped around John’s neck, holding him into the kiss, their mouth’s working against each other passionately. Bellamy slipped his tongue through John’s lips, and as John moaned into the kiss, Bellamy shoved him against the wall. He picked him up without effort, the muscles in Bellamy’s pectorals straining through his tight shirt. 

Murphy dug his fingers into Bellamy’s shoulders, nails leaving little welts on the skin. Bellamy kissed the side of Murphy’s neck, being careful not to bother the marks, but Murphy wasn’t so gentle when he kissed Bellamy’s neck, biting him hard enough to leave instant purple hickies. Bellamy cringed at the bites, but he didn’t mind. 

Murphy could feel Bellamy’s erection pressing against his thigh, and he reached his hand down to rub it gently through the front of Bellamy’s pants. As soon as John touched him, Bellamy yanked him off the wall, slamming him down on a nearby table so hard that John had his breath knocked out of him. Bellamy climbed on top of him, kissing down his neck, barely stopping to yank the green turtle neck sweater up and over his head. He ran his fingers down Murphy’s lean chest, and Murphy felt sparks where he watched Bellamy trail his calloused hands. 

Bellamy sat on top of Murphy, thighs holding his legs together, hands grabbing and quickly undoing his pants and belt. Murphy reached up, tugging Bellamy’s belt open, and Bellamy shoved his hands aside, doing it himself. 

“Jesus, Bellamy, I was just trying to help-“ John snapped, but Bellamy cut him off with a kiss, and again John stopped complaining. Bellamy yanked John’s pants off, pulling them down his slim hips and throwing them down onto the floor. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a condom and a small container of lube before he kicked his pants off, followed by his underwear. 

“You just carry lube in your pockets?” Murphy smirked, trying to talk without giving any indication he was out of breath. 

“Only virgins don’t carry condoms and lube with them-“ Bellamy snapped back, tearing the condom open, and rolling it down his thick cock. His cock was thick, and not incredibly long, but long enough. 

“Roll over,” Bellamy commanded, shifting on the table to let John move his legs and turn over. 

“Right, fuck, I guess I take orders from you right now too-“ Murphy snapped, but he rolled over, and Bellamy appreciated his smooth ass, running his hands over Murphy’s hips as he reached under him to grab his cock and stroke it. Murphy groaned, loving the feel of his dick being stroked, and Bellamy slowly added a finger to his ass.

Murphy got lost in the moment, he hadn’t felt anyone touch him in a long time, and Bellamy’s hands felt so damn good on his dick that he couldn’t think about anything else. He loved the feel of Bellamy stretching out his ass, and while it pinched a little at first, gradually he became accustomed to it, and Bellamy added a second. 

Murphy stifled a moan, but Bellamy heard it and chuckled. “I like when people make sounds-“ he grinned, “Don’t be afraid.”

As always the only thing that Murphy could say was cocky, “Fuck a lot of people, Bellamy, you slut-“. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes, and rubbed his finger over Murphy’s prostate, causing John’s eyes to roll back in his head. 

“Shut up Murphy, and let me fuck your ass.” Bellamy laughed, and spread some of the lube on his asshole before applying some to the outside of the condom. Murphy took a little breath, preparing himself, and Bellamy slowly pressed the tip inside of him. It hurt at first, and Murphy shifted his position, making it easier for Bellamy to slowly slide his length into Murphy’s ass. 

Murphy let out a moan when Bellamy finally slid his whole cock into his ass. He slowly started thrusting and Murphy’s eyes rolled back, biting his lower lip, a satisfied look on his face. Bellamy stroked Murphy’s dick, and his knees almost buckled from the pleasure. 

“You feel so good-“ Bellamy breathed, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead as he tried to stall himself from cumming. 

“Shut up and fuck me harder-“ Murphy groaned, and Bellamy did, increasing his speed, and Murphy couldn’t control the low moans that came out of his mouth, trying to bite his lower lip to keep quiet but it didn’t help.

The table creaked under the weight of the two men, and Murphy knocked a screw driver off the table and onto the ground with a clang. Both of them hoped nobody heard, but neither cared enough to stop.

Bellamy came a moment or two after, his fingers dug all the way into the back of Murphy’s hair, Murphy gasping for breath. Bellamy pulled out, stroking Murphy quickly until seconds later, when he came, hard, immediately rolling onto his back, gasping for breath. His chest rose and fall, and Bellamy could see it was damp with sweat.  
Bellamy was already pulling on his clothes when John sat up, still catching his breath. Legs dangling off the side of the work bench. 

“Hurry up and get dressed- I thought I heard feet-“ Bellamy told him, yanking his pants up, he’d tossed the condom at a trash bin nearby. Murphy jumped off the table, yanking his turtle neck on, followed by his underwear and pants. Honestly, he felt a lot better about the whole thing. He felt a strong connection with Murphy, even if he wasn't ready to admit it yet. He felt lighter, almost redeemed. It was seconds after he finished doing up his belt that the door to the workshop was yanked open, and two guards poked their heads in. 

“Oh, its just Bellamy and Murphy-“The one called to the other. “False alarm.”

Bellamy strode past the first one. “Shouldn’t you be patrolling the front gate?” His tone was commanding, and Murphy watched him stride out into the camp before exiting out the back. He didn’t totally forgive Bellamy, but he felt a lot better than he had earlier, just some human contact had made him feel a lot better about everything that had happened to him. 

He hoped there would be another time, he already missed Bellamy’s aggressive kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bellamy x Murphy is my favourite ship, and I love them to bits. Please comment if you want me to write more or if you have suggestions for more Murphy fics!


End file.
